Sprinkles
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Himuro was being unashamedly cheesy and Kuroko did not know what to do with the butterflies in his stomach. He wanted to smack him though. Maybe later. A horribly cliché HimuKuro. Author is quite-not-quite sorry. Title has no connection with story whatsoever.


"Will you let me kiss you?"

It was supposed to be an innocent question, but Himuro knew what could be misinterpreted from his words. Oh no, they interpreted it correctly. However, he was just curious. No more, no less. He stared at the baby blue eyes, completely aware of their gaping teammates that had stopped playing at the court. Kuroko stared back at him, expression blank but Himuro could see the slight uneasiness in his posture. Himuro never had a crush on someone, had kissed about five girls, but they were just people that Himuro liked to indulge, because he was good-looking and also a gentleman, and a gentleman never disappoint a lady.

But Kuroko Tetsuya, with all his blankness and determination and plainness, had him fallen head over heels.

It made him curious over many things. Had he always liked guys? Or was he batting for both teams? When did he start liking him? When did he start thinking and noticing many things about him? What were Kuroko's favorite food and beverage? What was his dog's name? What's his birthdate? What's his favorite color? What about his parents? Where was he living? What's the extent of his relationship and his brother? Did he like someone else?

_What would it feel like to touch him?_

The last question had him staying awake for more than a few nights. He was getting restless. And a desperate Himuro was never good news. Kagami would know. Look at what was happening now.

"Himuro-kun, I'm sorry but I'm sure that I heard you wrong…"

Himuro sighed. He raised his hands and put them on Kuroko's shoulders, looking into those blue eyes deeply as Kuroko stared back at him with slight horror. Himuro leaned in and whispered before dipping his head lower and kissed Kuroko full on his lips.

"_Forgive me but I am curious and desperate."_

Kuroko froze for a few seconds and Himuro took advantage of that as he deepened the kiss, but still without tongue. The few seconds passed and Himuro was suddenly on his knees, wheezing for air as he clutched his side, a blunt pain digging into his ribs. He looked up at Kuroko, who was staring at him blankly but Himuro did not miss the slight anger in his eyes.

"Please stop joking. It is not amusing and I feel offended. Excuse me."

The boy turned around and left, taking a ball straight from Furihata's hand. Himuro watched silently and with slight pity – still on his knees – as Fukuda shrieked and jumped away from an incoming Ignite Pass Kai.

Oh well, it was worth a try. He stood up and limped away, ignoring the gaping players and incredulous sputtering from Kagami as he took the ball from the redhead's hand.

At least he'd gotten his answer.

He tasted like cold vanilla.

XXX

Himuro stared at the piece of paper in his hand, looking up at Atsushi before looking back at the paper with wide eyes and open mouth.

"A-Atsushi, this is…"

The giant stopped munching on his potato chips and licked his fingers before answering, "Muro-chin's late Christmas gift, since I gave Muro-chin a burnt cupcake. Sorry."

"Atsushi…" Himuro looked at Atsushi 's guilty feature, still stunned at the gift he received. He gave his friend a huge earnest smile before he flung himself to Atsushi, feeling giddy and happy.

"Thank you!"

Atsushi stared at Himuro's disappearing bouncing figure, before shrugging and decided that whatever punishment Kuroko might came up with later would not be as depressing as having an emo Himuro following him around and not giving any sweets at all.

XXX

Kuroko very nearly bang his forehead to his study table, painful pens and other stationaries be damned, when his phone vibrated yet _again_. It was almost midnight already, and the vibrating on his phone hadn't stop since afternoon, during the lunch break at school. Whoever gave his number to _that guy_, they will find themselves facing a very pissed off Kuroko Tetsuya when he found them out. His phone stopped vibrating. Kuroko slowly turned his head, his right hand picking up the phone.

_56 missed calls._

The pale teen sighed, in relief or annoyance he couldn't make a difference. His phone vibrated again and he almost, _almost_ threw it to the wall when he saw it was a message. His heart skipped. He bit his lower lip. Should he read it? He stared at his phone's screen for a few moments before he put it on the table and made his way to his bed.

He covered himself with the blanket up to his chin, lying on his side. Maybe he'll read it in the morning.

Morning came, and one Kuroko Tetsuya was staring at his screen disbelievingly. Light pink decorated his pale cheeks and it was steadily growing darker. Feeling the embarrassment getting a little too much for his liking, he threw the phone to his bed and marched to the bathroom, movement slightly robotic, jaw clenched and blush staining his face.

_Kuroko-kun, it hurt that you didn't want to talk to me, but that's okay. That means I'm still not good enough. I just want to bid you good night. May you have sweet dreams. And please don't kill Atsushi later. He didn't mean any harm. I hope you'll answer my call next time, and not hang up as soon as you hear my voice like you did this afternoon. _

XXX

"Your phone has been vibrating non-stop. It's annoying."

Kagami turned to say that to his teammate. Kuroko looked as blank as ever but he was clutching his book a little tighter than necessary.

"I'm sorry. But perhaps if you talk to him he might listen to you to stop sending me mails about trivial things like what kind of atrocious necktie his homeroom teacher had chosen for the day?"

Kagami raised an eyebrow before breaking into a grin, "Tatsuya is persistent isn't he?"

_Understatement of the year, _Kuroko wanted to say.

"Well," Kagami turned to face the whiteboard before he raised his hands and put them behind his head. "It's the first time I've seen Tatsuya like this. It might be a bad idea to ignore him, you know?"

Kuroko knew that. He just could not figure out why Himuro-san was being persistent. What urged him to pay any attention to him at all? It could be that he was losing a bet. Kuroko knew Himuro was not above playing with someone's feelings for the heck of it.

_And he did not know what to do with this sudden kind of attention._

It was different from with Kise-kun or Momoi-san. They were very open with their affections for him. They claimed to love him, but never made any kind of further advance. Himuro-san, on the other hand, was completely open with his intention for him instead. He did not publicize what he wanted, no. He came onto Kuroko personally.

Like that was not a disturbing thought enough, he stole his first kiss.

XXX

"No."

Himuro grinned, "Yes."

Kuroko closed his gate with amazing speed.

"Wait!" Himuro put his hands on top of the gate. Kuroko looked up at him in distrust, thankful that the gate became a barrier between them, though Himuro could easily reach down to him. He shuddered.

"Aside from bothering me on daily basis, now you're becoming a stalker too? I expected better from you, Himuro-san."

Himuro at least had the decency to look embarrassed, "Wait, this is the first time I see your house. I want to ask you out, if that's possible."

"My answer is no." Kuroko answered, firm and clipped.

Himuro looked like he was struggling with something. His single eye peered down at Kuroko with a barely seen frown. "Why are you so adamant in pushing me away?" he asked.

Kuroko looked away, "It doesn't matter to you."

"It does." Himuro raised his voice a bit. Kuroko looked behind him, to see if his parents heard that and came to see what was happening. Thankfully, the door did not open. He looked up at his assumed stalker with a contempt frown.

"Himuro-san, if you would kindly remove yourself from my gate and preferably life right now, I have an appointment to meet."

Himuro's frown deepened. He leaned in further. Kuroko took a wary step back. Who knew what Himuro might be willing to do now that he came to his house on early Saturday morning just to ask him out? A phone call (that he would admittedly ignore but still, the thought would be nice) or mail would be sufficient.

"Kuroko-kun, if you would just tell me why you are pushing me away as hard as you do right now, I might consider not bothering you anymore. But, it seems to me that the reason has something to do with myself, seeing as you do not want to tell me what it is. I think I have the right to know, so I can fix it and maybe, later you would come to me."

Kuroko looked up at him in slight disbelief, "You are…very self-absorbed." He managed to grit out.

Himuro had the gall to look smug, "So I'm right?"

The shorter of the two sighed softly, fixing his scarf and hid his mouth and cheeks behind it. "Why are you doing this, firstly? I don't think I'm attractive enough to be courted."

"That's definitely incorrect now, though." Himuro chuckled softly. "Kuroko-kun, you are very cute. But, it is not your physical appeal that I'm attracted to."

At Kuroko's confused face that made him smile a little wider, he continued, "I don't think you notice, but you touched a lot of people's lives in some way or another. You have a very warm personality." He looked down with dreamy eyes and misty smile. "You are very beautiful, the way you care for others even though they don't deserve it. Whenever I look at you and the Generation of Miracles, I think, 'ah, what a waste. He could have done better. They don't deserve him at all.' I get that kind of feeling every time, even with Taiga."

He looked up, and although Kuroko hid his cheeks under his scarf, his red ears were a confirmation enough that Himuro had finally breached his first security wall.

"And you think that you deserve me enough?" Kuroko mumbled pass his thick white muffler.

Himuro smiled, "I don't. But, I can do better than the rest of them. You deserve to be loved."

"You stole my first kiss." Kuroko frowned at him.

"I did? My apologies, then." Himuro tried to grin innocently to hide the giddy feelings at the piece of information.

"You don't look sorry at all." Kuroko mumbled grudgingly.

Himuro chuckled softly, leaning down to steal a butterfly kiss from Kuroko's lips. He pulled back, feeling warmer by the second at the adorable embarrassed blush on Kuroko's flustered face.

"Will you open the gate and grant me an entrance to your heart?" he asked.

"You are an idiot." Kuroko looked down and mumbled embarrassedly. Nonetheless, he opened the gate slowly and step back, allowing Himuro to enter. The taller of the two took Kuroko's hands in his, lifting them and kissing the gloved knuckles reverently.

He looked into those deep blue eyes earnestly, "I will try my best to make you happy. If happy ever after did exist, I would be holding you like this forever."

Kuroko's blush reached his ears once again. He gaped at the taller teen, trying to make some sort of comeback but the cheesiness and earnestness in Himuro's voice and gaze paralyzed him for a few seconds. Finally climbing down from the short moment of disbelief, he looked down and tried his very best to cover the humiliating redness on his cheeks.

The fact that Himuro could easily make him lost his composure struck him and he groaned softly in realization.

"Himuro-san, you're being very embarrassing right now. Please stop."

"If expressing my feelings for you are embarrassing, then Juliet and Romeo would be eternally ashamed in the afterworld."

_They don't even exist_, was what Kuroko wanted to say. Instead, he buried his face into Himuro's chest, mumbling 'shut up' because it was all he could manage at this moment. Himuro was being unashamedly cheesy and Kuroko did not know what to do with the butterflies in his stomach.

He wanted to smack him though. Maybe later. For now, he'll enjoy this warmth.

* * *

End.

**A/N**: Short and fluffy. Eh. Also, cliché as fuck www. Very sorry. Unbeta-ed.

* * *

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


End file.
